Love Live Love Story
by nekochan nyaa
Summary: EliNozo & NicoMaki Yuri My first time so dont be mean nyaa Please review for moree
1. Chapter 1

**3rd P.O.V.**

"Elichii" Eli looked up from her work and stared at the vice president sitting next to her."Yes?" Nozomi stared at her tarot cards and whispered "You know..." "Eli-chan!Nozomi-chan!"Honoka burst through the door panting ."Hanayo-chan found something!Follow me!"

**Eli's P.O.V.**

_What did Nozomi want to say?_ "Sure Honoka we're coming...Nozomi?" Nozomi looked flushed andlooked up "Eh... Nothing let's go" "O..Ok" I got out of my seat and arranged the papers into piles to work on the next day.I got out of the room followed by Nozomi as Honoka ran throughthe hallways to the club room.

**Kotori's P.O.V.**

Honoka burst into the club room panting heavily."Umm...What is it Honoka-chan?" "Ehe nothing"Honoka gave her usual cheery smile and went up to Hanayo who was sitting in front of thecomputer pressing furiously on the keys. "What is it Hanayo-chan?".Said person stared at thescreen intenstly."Kayo-chin?"Nozomi asked"What is it?" "EEHHHH!?"Everyone stared at Hanayo."Whatis it Kayo-chin?" "Th...This"Hanayo stuttered.

**3rd P.O.V.**

Everyone stared down at the computer screen and saw what had shocked Hanayo."EHH?"

"**_SCHOOL IDOL GROUP A-RISE DISBANDED_**"

Everyone stared at the computer unbelievingly."Nani sore?Imi wakanai!" Rin nodded."Why would Tsubasa disband A-rise nyaa?" "Apparently,Tsubasa is going to study overseas." Hanayo read out."Ehh?Why? She can just go on to be a real idol."Honoka looked over at Honoka."Her parents don't want her to be an idol and want her to have a proper education."u's remained silent.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

"Well...nothing we can do here i guess."I broke the silence. "Eli's right ,we can't do anything here."Nico spoke orange-haired leader sighed and nodded "Nico-chan's correct, we can't do anything right now, though this will be a loss of one great school idol group. Everyone packed up and went out until only Nozomi and I were left in the club room. I picked up my bag and turned to Nozomi. "Let's go Nozomi." "Elichii"I turned to Nozomi."Hmm?"

**Nozomi's P.O.V.**

I wet my lips "Elichii... I" "How in the world did you leave your notebook in the club room?"I heard Nico's voice from outside."Come on , even I forget things sometimes,deal with it." Maki complained as they walked into the the club room."Aah...Eli,Nozomi why are you two still here?"I stiffened and looked at Nico "Uhh we were about to leave right, Elichii?" Eli hesitated. "Uh...yeah let's go."

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"What's with them?"I asked as I watched Eli and Nozomi hurridly leave. "Who knows,now where is my notebook?"Maki looked around the room,she spotted it and walked towards it as I sat on the table and looked at the poster of A-rise._Disbanding A-rise just to follow her parent's wish?Why did she become an idol in the first place?_ I was so lost in thought that I didnt notice Maki walking towards me and suddenly...

Review for more nyaa

Dedicated to Ivy-senpai


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter...

**Nico's POV**

I was so lost in thought that i didn't notice Maki walking towards me and suddenly...

**Maki's POV**

I picked up my notebook from beside the computer and started walking towards Nico who was sitting on the table staring at the poster of A-rise. Suddenly, I tripped over a box of posters . I grasped the air, letting go of my notebook, and accidentally grabbed Nico's arm and pulled her down with me. She ended up on top of me and we accidentally _kissed_ . "Mmhh!Wha...?" Nico quickly pulled away blushing. "So...Sorry" I stuttered . Nico just got up and sat on the table. She stared at her hands while mumbling "Its okay" I sat up on the floor and stared at Nico who was fingering her skirt. She looked up and noticed me staring at her. "Yes?" she asked softly, blushing madly . I looked away "Nothing, its not like i was staring at you or anything." Nico looked surprised and suddenly started laughing.

**3rd POV**

Nico started laughing with her hand covering her mouth. "Wha...What is it?"Maki asked. "Nothing... just,just you were so Tsun just now!" Nico said in between laughs. Maki's eyes widened and she blushed a deeper shade of red as Nico laughed harder at Maki's expression . Maki stared angrily at the floor "Stop laughing Nico." "So...Sorry haha its just " Nico laughed even more. Maki pouted ( Pouting Maki nyaa :)) and turned to Nico "If you don't stop, i'm going to MAKE you stop Nico" Nico took one look at Maki pouting and burst out laughing again. "So...Sorry your experssion was just too cu...mmphh!" Nico's eyes widened as Maki deepened the kiss. "Ummphhh" Nico pushed Maki away. "I told you that if you didn't stop laughing i would _make_ you stop." Maki blushed intensively and stood up . She walked over to where her bag was and picked it up. "Let's go , Nico" Nico covered her mouth with her hand and nodded picked up her bag and walked out of the room after Maki.

With NozoEli

**Eli's POV**

"Elichii" Nozomi and I were walking through a park to get to our houses when Nozomi called me. I turned around."Hmm?" "Elichii, I have something to say to you but people kept interrupting so i'm going to say it to you now because my tarot cards predict good luck if i say it today. _Nozomi really believes her tarot cards so much and ... good luck? Why would she need good luck?_ Nozomi paused. " Elichii, I...I love you!" "Ehh?" I felt my cheeks heat up and stared at Nozomi. "Ever since I saw you, I started to take a liking to you Elichii... So ... Please go out with me!" I blushed a deeper red and looked away. "Bu...But" "Its weird right?A girl liking a girl, but i really truthfully love you Elichii!" I looked at Nozomi with my heart head was filled with emotions confusion, shock and that one feeling i could not put my finger on."Uhh..." Nozomi stared at me intensively and suddenly, she hugged me" Please Elichii please..." My eyes widened and I suddenly realised what that last feeling was ... Love.

**Nozomi's POV**

I closed my eyes while holding Eli tightly and then... Eli put her arms around me and rested her chin on my head. "Eh...Elichii?" Eli pulled away and stared into my eyes. I stared into her sea blue eyes and asked "So... will you go out with me?" "Mmhhm...yes i will go out with you Nozomi!"Eli smiled warmly and hugged me._ She's so warm, Elichii's so warm. Today is indeed a lucky day to confess, my tarot cards were right as usual _ I thought while melting into her embrace... Eli pulled back and kissed me at the corner of my lips then my then rested her forehead on mine. " I love you...Nozomi "Eli smiled at me . I kissed her cheek and stared at her . We broke apart and walked out of the park , hands intertwined.

**Honoka's POV**

_Tsubasa needs to go study overseas?What should I do? _I decided to call her and dialed the number I got from her on the day we met...

Thank you all for reviewing and here is the next chappie!

Dedicated to Noreen-senpai

Remember, review for more nyaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter**

**Honoka POV**

I decided to call her and dialed the number I knew so well… "**Hello?" **"Tsubasa-chan, Honoka desu" **"Yes?What do you want Honoka?" **"Do you really have to go overseas? When are you going? Where are you going? What is the flight number?" I asked a series of questions. Tsubasa paused to process what I had said and finally replied. **"Yes, I do have to go, I'm going next Friday at 2.30pm and I am going to America and the flight number is 2513."** _ Wow… she really answered all my questions… _** " Uhhh can I go now Honoka? I still have things to do"** "Uhh yeahh bye Tsubasa-chan!" I snapped out of my thoughts and ended the call.I put my phone on my beside table and picked up a pen. I wrote down something on my notebook and suddenly, Yukiho shouted from her room."Onee-chan! You better sleep now or you are going to be late for school tomorrow!" I quickly turned off the lights and clambered onto bed. As I stared at the turning fan, I drifted off…

**Timeskip nyaa~**

**The next day…**

"Onee-chan!Wake up! You are going to be late for school!" I woke up with a start to Yukiho shouting at me."GO CHANGE NOW!" With that, she stormed out of the room. I looked at the clock beside me and jumped out of bed _It's already 7! What a way to start a day_ ! I picked up my school uniform and a ribbon and rushed to the toilet. I pulled on my blouse and buttoned them all up. I got my blazer on and buttoned the only button. Pulling my ribbon onto my uniform, I hurriedly brushed my hair and tied it up. I did not even notice that I had taken a red ribbon instead of a yellow one. I picked up my bag and looked out of the window to see Yukiho walking out of the house, eating a piece of toast. I ran out of my room, rushing down the stairs. "Honoka! Your breakfast!" My mom passed me a piece of toast while I ran by the kitchen and I took a huge bite of it. "YUKIHO! WAIT!" I shouted and Yukiho turned around and sighed. When I caught up to her, she just started walking again. I walked along beside her and drifted into my thoughts _Hmmm am I free next Friday? Maybe I should clear my schedule a bit…_ I snapped out of my thoughts when Yukiho said "Onee-chan?Isn't your school there?" She said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw the front gate to my school and stared blankly before saying "Yes it is isn't it? Ehehe" Yukiho facepalmed and mentally sweatdropped. "SEE YOU LATER YUKIII!" I shouted at Yukiho as I ran towards the school.

As I went into the school, I saw the backs of Rin and Hanayo and headed towards them. As I got closer, I could hear their conversation. "Uhh Rin-chan?" "Hmm?" "Can you please get your hands off my shoulders?"Hanayo asked(pleaded) . "Ehhh why?" "Well , it hurts a bit…" "Ahh sorry but you're just so cute Kayo-chin!"Rin pressed her cheek to Hanayo's and rubbed them together. "Rin-chan!Hanayo-chan! Good morning!" I greeted them. Rin and Hanayo turned around, waving their hands. "Why do you have a red ribbon today, Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked. " Do I?" Rin nodded. "Well that's probably because I was going to be late and took the wrong ribbon ehehe" I giggled nervously and Hanayo shaked her head. "As an idol, you need good sleep. Sleep early, rice early"I nodded and we started talking about idols. When Rin and Hanayo reached their classroom, they waved at me. "See you later nyaa~" I nodded and started to climb the flight of stairs to my classroom.

By the time I got to the top of the stairs, I was panting hard._Since when was it so_ _hard to climb the stairs? Oh no I don't want another diet, I got to keep fit_ I straightened and walked to my classroom . "So the first period is History and then Japanese ok…" I talked to myself as I took out my history text book. "Honoka, we need to practice our new song today!" Umi told me. "The new song is called 'Natsuiro Egao de 1 , 2 Jump' and Nico-chan is the center"Kotori informed me. I nodded and asked if I could see the lyrics. "Do it later, Kayashi-sensei is here" Umi hissed. Sure enough, Kayashi sensei was standing in front of the class, waiting for us to quieten down. After we greeted him, I propped up my history textbook standing in front of my face so that I could have a little nap. As I entered dream land, I saw Kotori's face hovering just above Umi's face and I started drooling _KotoUmi is a nice pairing…_ Suddenly, the scene changed and I saw Tsubasa shaking me._Huh? Tsubasa?_ "Wake up! WAKE UP, KOUSAKA!"I snapped awake and saw Kayashi sensei looming over me. "Kousaka san, would you kindly explain why you are sleeping in my class and why you are drooling so much?" Some people snickered. I remembered the dream I had earlier and blushed. "Well, apologize and promise never to do it again." "I…I'm sorry, I promise I will never sleep during your class again."Kayashi sensei nodded and I dropped back down into my seat. As teacher by teacher came and went, I listened to their droning and drifted off…

**Time skip~**

**Lunch break…**

"Honoka! Wake up!"I woke up to see Umi standing in front of me. "Come on Honoka! We have to go practice now"I stuffed my books into my bag and picked it up. I followed Kotori and Umi up to the classroom, lost in thought _Hmm… why did'nt the teacher wake me up?Maybe they just did'nt see me_ I bumped into Umi who landed on top of Kotori. I landed on the floor beside them and savored the sight before my eyes. "Sorry Kotori…" Umi pulled away eyes resting anywhere but Kotori's. "Its fine"Kotori simply shaked her head. _Were they blushing?!_ I turned my head when Nozomi opened the door to the clubroom peeking her head out. "Why are you on the floor?" Nozomi opened the door wider and stared at us. "Uhh, nothing?"I answered. Nozomi scratched her head and shrugged. I got up from my position on the floor,dusting the dust off my skirt and saw Kotori and Umi doing the same. I went into the clubroom and plonked mhy bag on a table before taking a seat next to Rin.

**Rin POV**

I looked at Hanayo as she tapped vigorously at the keyboard._What is she looking for?Well, I like this side of Kayo-chin anyway…_ Honoka sat down next to me and smiled at me and I smiled back. "What are those two doing?" Honoka asked, pointing at Maki and Nico. Maki and Nico were staring at each other and blushing. I shrugged my ,Nico got out from her seat and cleared her throat. "Ok before we go practice, I have something to announce!"Nico paused. She flipped the whiteboard over and the words 'YURI' was written there. "Yu…Yuri?"Eli looked nodded. "Exactly that! Think of all the fans, they would love it, there would also be so much merchandise they would make! So the pairings are as follows: RinPana,EliNozo,KotoUmi ,and of course NicoMaki. As for Honoka, well I'm sure we will find somene. Eli and Nozomi looked at each other and Eli shrugged. "Ok with that out of the way lets go practice!" Everyone got up when Honoka suddenly spoke up "Can I be paired up with Tsu…Tsubasa?" For a moment everyone was quiet. Nico shrugged and mummered an ok and walked out, heading towards the music room. Soon, everyone was assembled beside the piano with Maki at the piano. When Maki started playing, everyone started singing "Natsuiro Egao de 1 2 Jump! Pika pika FACE agetai issho wa ii na ii yo ne Natsuiro VACATION!" At the end of the day Umi clapped her hands "Ok that's all for today tomorrow we will be practicing the dance ok?" "OK…" "Rin-chan, do you want to go grab an ice cream on the way home?" I nodded and rushed to the bathroom to wash up. By the time I came out , Hanayo was waiting for me outside. "Let's go Rin-chan!" Hanayo said while handing my school bag to me. I nodded and thanked her. I bumped into Hanayo when she stopped and saw…

Dedicated to Vero

Review for more nyaaaan~ sorry for late update i'm busy with school work


	4. Valentine Special

_**Valentine's Special**_

**3****rd**** POV**

Honoka ran towards the school panting loudly, but smiling. Today was Valentine's Day! The walls were pated with heart shapes the student council had worked on the day before and a huge heart with the words '**Happy St. Valentine's Day**' written on it was sitting on top of the roof of one of the buildings. Honoka clutched her gift to Tsubasa close to her chest and stuffed it in her bag when she saw Nico's back come into view. "Nico-chan!" Honoka called out , Nico turned around and stopped walking. Nico continued walking when Honoka caught up with her with a spring in her step , humming away. 'Whys she so bubbly today?' Nico thought. Her thoughts then wandered off to the person whom she was going to give her Valentine's gift to and blushed. Honoka noticed and was about to ask what had happened when Rin and Hanayo called their names and waved at them. Suddenly, Nico tripped on a rock and the contents of her bag spilled onto the floor. Rin picked a pink heart shaped box up before asking Nico , "Who is this for?" Nico snatched the box away from Rin . "This is nothing!" Nico shouted, blushing hard, "Le,let's go to class !" Nico stuttered before disappearing into the school. "What's with her?" Hanayo asked, glancing curiously at Rin before looking back at the school. Honoka shrugged and they all went to class.

(Soo I'm going to skip the school part partly because it's boring and partly because I have no time to type it all out)

**After school…**  
>Maki waited outside Nico's classroom, waiting for her to come out. 'Nico-chan hurry up! I want to get some free time alone with you… UH! Its not that I like her or anything…' Maki thought. Nico walked out at just that moment and bumped into a lost in thought Maki. "Umph!" Maki steeped back, eyes wide. "Ahh, Nico-chan, Lets go to the clubroom" Nico nodded and they started off. The walk to the clubroom was silent as they walked along awkwardly, sometimes glancing at each other. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the clubroom.<p>

To Maki's disappointment, Nozomi and Eli were already there. Eli looked up when she heard the door open and saw Nico and Maki standing there. "Oh hi! Since today is Valentine's day, I decided to cancel today's practice so you two can go where ever you want," Maki nodded and Nico cheered "Awesome! Hey Maki, you want to go check out this new café I found?" Maki nodded again, more enthusiastically this time. " Well but first, I need to make a quick trip to the toilet OK?" Maki nodded and said that she would be waiting for Nico outside the school. Nico nodded and they went their separate that moment, Rin and Hanayo came along with Kotori and Umi.

"Where's Nico, Maki and Honoka?" Rin asked. Nozomi told Rin about Nico and Maki but shrugged when it came to Honoka."Well I decided that practice is off today so…" Before Eli could finish her sentence, Umi shouted "Wha,What!? Practice is off?!" Eli nodded surprised at the usually calm and collected 2nd year's sudden outburst. "Well that's another one day less of practice and even Honoka ran off as soon as the class was let out…" "Do you still want to practice Umi-chan?" Kotori enquired. Umi nodded and Ktori slid off her seat, grabbed hers and Umi's bag and head off to the music room.

**With NicoMaki…**

As Maki stood there waiting for Nico to appear in her sight, she fingered her gift to Nico in her bag hidden underneath some books. She had taken hours getting the chocolate in it just chocolate was inside a red and golden box decorated with a yellow ribbon. 'I hope Nico likes it… I had to remake it like 6 times… Its not that I like her or anything… ' Maki thought to herself. "MAKI-CHAN!" Nico shouted, waving at Maki.

She then accidentally tripped over a rock (again) and her bag fell out(again). A heart shaped box fell out and Maki stared at it in wonder before looking at Nico. Nico winked and stuck out her tongue a bit. "I got found out ehehe…" Nico giggled. She got up and picked up her bag and the box, handing the box to Maki. Nico then proceeded talking about the café she had found and what it served before Maki interrupted her.

"Ni,Nico-chan!" "Hmm?"Nico looked at her with an adorable innocent look and Maki nearly had a nosebleed. She regained her composure and took the chocolate out of her bag. "He , Here…" Nico took the box and smiled widely at it "Thanks Maki!" Maki blushed and pulled Nico to the café which Nico had introduced to her in the first place.

**Meanwhile with HonoTsuba…**

Honoka arrived at UTX , a bright smile on her face. She made her way through the huge crowd to the front at the doors of UTX. As she looked back , A-rise's fans were all squealing loudly as their performance was shown on the TV. Honoka mentally sweatdropped and thought 'I wonder what they would think if they knew that Tsubasa was going overseas… NONONO think positive Honoka!' Honoka walked through the doors and the person at the counter stopped her. "Yes how may I help you?" "Uh Im looking for Tsubasa?" "Im terribly sorry but fans are not allowed to see our idols here." "But…" "**Tsukio? Who's there?"** Tsubasa walked down the stairs and spotted Honoka. "No worries Tsukio, Honoka is a friend of mine, Ill escort her to my room." Tsukio nodded and went back to her work. Tsubasa took Honoka's hand and led her to A-rise's room.

Tsubasa saw that Honoka was worried and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Don't worry Honoka, Erena and Yuuki are at an interview session so they wont be here. Honoka visibly relaxed a bit and nodded. "Would you like some green tea Honoka?" Honoka nodded and Tsubsa went into the kitchen and prepared 2 cups and a kettle of green tea. Honoka went to help Tsubasa like an eager little puppy and grabbed the 2 cups, setting them on the table. She then sat down, waiting patiently for Tsubasa to return with the green tea. When she returned, she poured some tea into each cup and Honoka took a sip of it. "Soo… why did you come today, Honoka?"…

**With RinPana…**

Rin dragged Hanayo to the school garden and handed her a green box with white stripes on it. 'This green looks a lot like Rin's eyes…'Hanayo thought. "Go ahead! Open it Kayo-chin!" Hanayo opened the box a bit and opened it fully. She gasped as she pulled out a necklace with a key at the took her necklace with a heart-shaped locket hanging from it and handed it to gingerly put the key into the keyhole and twisted locket clicked open and inside was 2 pictures of them together, one when they were kids and the other when they were at the graduation party in middle school.

"You are the only one with the key to my heart Kayo-chin~!" Hanayo blushed slightly and remembered she had to give HER present. Then she gave Rin her gift and pulled out a piece of chocolate shaped like an onigiri in her one. Rin took out a cat keychain, a cat plushie and a bunny chocolate and boarded a train headed to Hanayo's house because Rin wanted to have a sleepover there and Rin hung her keychain on her bag. Rin leaned her head on Hanayo's shoulder and fell fast asleep. 'She's so cute when she sleeps…' Hanayo thought.

**With NozoEli…**

"Well can I go get something Elichi?" Eli looked up and nodded. Nozomi got up from her seat and went down the stairs to the locker area. Curiousity got the better of Eli and she followed Nozomi down . Downstairs, she saw Nozomi carrying a huge purple box with a red ribbon tied around it. Eli rushed up to help Nozomi and together they carried the huge box up to the clubroom. Eli set the box on the table and slid her own gift over to Nozomi. She opened up the huge box and saw it filled with goodies and chocolates . Nozomi opened her own and picked up a set of brand new tarot cards. "Hmmm…So today is a good day for hugs…" Nozomi got up from her seat and pulled Eli's face into her chest, relaxing into the blushed and Nozomi let go, asking Eli if she wanted to go to her house for dinner. Eli agreed and they left the clubroom, Eli switching off the lights.

**With KotoUmi…**

Kotori shut the door before turning around and presenting Umi with a beautifully decorated box. "Happy Valentines Day!" Umi smiled warmly and Kotori looked at her finally got her message and rummaged through her bag in search of the turqouise it out and gave it to Kotori. "OK lets open our gifts in 1 , 2 , 3!ok?" Kotori nodded excitedly and she chanted along with Umi,"3 2 1! Open your gift!" Umi's box had an alpaca plushie and a white chocolate and a milk chocolate boardering of the word u's and Kotori's had 2 chocolates, one of a bow and the other in the form of a kendo both grinned at each other before Kotori suggested that they went home as it was getting late and Umi grabbed Kotori's arm and pulled her close."U...Umi-chan?" "Y...you don't mind right?" Umi asked, looking aside to hide her blush. Kotori noticed anyway and gave a mischievious smile. She leaned over to Umi and nuzzeld her shoulder. "Uh!Uhh... what, what are you doing Kotori?" Umi was really blushing hard and Kotori decided to stop teasing her. They walked off to the train station, hand in hand.

**And lastly, back to HonoTsuba…**

"Well I have to fulfill my parents dream of me studying overseas, they allowed me to become a school idol and helped me to get into UTX without my parents, my dream would'nt have came true so now, its time for me to make their dreams come true, you see." Honoka nodded. "Ill always support you Tsubasa!No matter what, ill support you!" Tsubasa smiled "Its getting late, ill see you back. " Honoka nodded and smiled. "Wait!" Tsubasa stopped ion her tracks and turned back to Honoka. "Yes?" Honoka took out her box and put it behind her back so Tsubasa couldn't see it and she closed her eyes. Tsubasa went closer to see what Honoka was doing and Honoka suddenly pulled out her box, before winking, handing it to Tsubasa then running off. Tsubasa opened the box and smiled. Inside the box was a picture of u's and a picture of A-rise stuck together with a bar of white chocolate and Tsubasa's name engraved in it…

Ill update this and add in more details when i can, right now i just have no more timee

So sorry well

Review for more nyaa~


End file.
